rasalumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Observers
The Observers are a collective of scientists, writers and explorers that can be found throughout the Inner Core of the galaxy. They are a neutral group that seeks to promote peaceful exploration and communication between all races of the galaxy. They are known for their recruitment of various races to their ranks and for standardisation of certain galactic technologies and concepts such as the scale of civilisations. Background The Observers' origins are within the Locution Astral Surveillance Corp where each fleet would have a dozen craft that would perform scouting duties along the borders of their controlled space. This meant that these ships would often be alone or in small fleets of three or four ships travelling the frontier. These small fleets soon became famous for their work as lines of communication for isolated settlements, deterrents from piracy, humanitarian aid and through the numerous first contact incidents that took place along the Locution border as their space continued to expand. It soon became a popular posting for the Astral Navy and the qualifications that were required soon included studies in xenobiology and first contact scenarios, which attracted a great number of scientists and academics to join. During a period of peace, three Surveillance Corp vessels were sent to an uncharted area of space in the Outer Core where they encountered an empire of equal if not greater technological scale than the Locutions. When the reason for the presence of the fleet was demanded by the local military the junior officer that was the first to reply blurted out that they were just there to observe which later became a running joke amongst the crewmen present which was immortalised in various dramatic re-enactments of the story. The group was referred to as The Observers ever since. Following the breakdown of the Locution Astral Navy due to the growing pacifist movements, the Observers became a civilian operation that began recruiting from various aspects of not only Locution society but also from other Inner Core systems. Organisation The larger Observer operations are organised into autonomous cells throughout a sector and then overseen by long-standing members, though personal freedom to act is a greater factor with operations acting under guidelines rather than strict rules. All of their operations carry some level of identification that collaborating civilisations would recognise, the exact level of co-operation granted by each civilisation of course varies with some allowing free access throughout their space whilst others would only tolerate their presence in times of disaster. The Observers are comprised of various alien races with no restrictions based on political boundaries. Most academic institutions in the Inner Core of the galaxy would have some connection to the Observers, possibly even with Observer members of staff. Financing for Observer operations comes from many different sources; donations from interested parties often in in wills, patents on various technologies held by the Observers and sponsorship from civilisations or companies. Ranks The ranking system in the Observers is often based on humour and private jokes between the various cells in a sector, they do however keep to a common system based on the area of expertise of the individual. A common consensus though is that all members are equal and do not have to follow the orders of any other, though this may hurt their chances of getting their choice missions. Activities Common activities for the Observers include reporting on interstellar politics, recording astronomical phenomenon, exploration of uncharted systems and humanitarian aid to peoples affected by disaster. They also serve as mediators in diplomacy and are viewed as a neutral party in galactic affairs. Relations Technology The Observers have created a number of technologies in the galaxy that have become the standard for many civilisations to acquire. * Gravity Nets Further Reading Category:Culture